The Morning of December 13th
by Rosaa
Summary: Bella decides to do something special for Edward one December morning. Maybe a TWO-SHOT later.


**A/N: **Hi! So this is a story that I came up with and just had to write down. It may not me that long and just very cute, but it is what it is. I don't know how big Lucia is in the States or the rest of the world, Google couldn't give me any straight answers. In Sweden it's big anyway, and right now everything seems to evolves around it, for example tomorrow I have to get up five in the morning to sing at hotels and I'm being forced to sing on Sunday (Lucia) too with my choir. I apologize for typos and such, English is not my first language.

Enjoy! And please give me a review if you read this, they make me so happy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**The morning of December 13th**

When I woke up that morning I could still smell the scent from the gingerbreads and the saffron buns I baked last night. I knew it was stupid, it wasn't like he would eat them anyway, but it was a tradition from back when I lived in Arizona that I wanted to keep.

It was pitch-black outside and for once I was happy that Edward had decided to hunt before the weekend. I wanted to surprise him and that would have been impossible if he'd stayed over tonight.

Slowly I got up from my warm bed and put my feet's down on the cold floor. I glanced at the clock, it said 04.00 AM with red lightning numbers. If felt inhuman to be up at this hour, but it wasn't every day that it was the 13th of December either.

With tired steps I walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush my teeth. Somewhere in the middle of washing my hair I woke up from my heavy sleep. While I let my hair dry I walked in to my room and searched for my white dress, it was long and with a lace collar and much too big for me. Just like the traditional Lucia dress. I picked the red band from the floor and tied it hard around my waist, making my waist more visible and completing my outfit.

Instead of just sitting around waiting for Alice to come and pick me up I found the hairdryer and dried my hair. Usually I never used it, I just went straight to bed after my shower and Edward played with my wet hair until I fell asleep or put on the AC in the car while I drove to school. So finally I made use of Alice birthday present to me and used the high-tech hairdryer with tools that could make your hair both straight and curly.

I watched myself in the mirror standing in that big white dress with a red ribbon and my brown hair falling down from my shoulders in heavy curls. I reached for the mascara that I found yesterday that Alice had given me before prom, and never really been used since, and put on a layer on my eye laces. I wanted Edward to think I was specially beautiful today.

A knock on the window made me jump in surprise. I glanced on the watch again, she was right on time.

I turned around and saw Alice standing on my room with a big smile and could light up a room.

"You look beautiful Bella. I knew that a hairdryer and mascara was good gifts." She laughed quietly with her soft voice so Charlie wouldn't wake up in the room next door.

"Hi Alice," I said and walked over to give her a hug.

"Are you ready?"

I took the basked from the floor beside me in my left hand.

"Now I am. Do you think Edward suspects anything?" I said a bit worried. The surprise element was the most important part of my plan. Without that I was just a girl in a dress walking over to a vampire house with gingerbread and saffron buns that no one would eat.

"No, I been very careful with my thoughts around the house. Well, he might wonder why I been singing the French national anthem in my head for the last days." She said with more afterthought. "This is so exciting!" Alice squealed when I gave her the basked and climbed up on her back.

I lost my breath when Alice jumped out the window and landed on my lawn before she begun to run towards her house.

It was extremely cold in the December night and I regretted that I hadn't brought a coat when I felt the goose bumps from the cold everywhere on my body.

It was just as dark outside as when I woke up. I couldn't see anything so I held on tight on Alice while she ran in the dark and kept away from the trees.

I was surprised when Alice stopped and I saw that we stood outside their huge white house.

"_You're ready_?" She asked me silently so Edward wouldn't hear inside the house. I nodded, afraid to make any noise what would revile that I saw here.

Alice put the gold crown on my head and lit the candles in it.

"_Thank you_." I mimed.

"_You're welcome. And don't worry, everything will go fine_." She whispered back. "_The rest of us are out hunting." Alice whispered with a smile before she left me all alone outside the house_.

Whit slow steps I walked the last five steps I needed in the snow before I retched the front door. I opened it slowly, hoping Edward would have his mind on something else and not notice me and my loud entrance in comparison with the other Cullen's.

With a quiet voice I started singing _Silent night_ in the dark and the only thing that made see where I put my feet was the candles on my head.

"Bella?" I heard a voice beside me all the sudden. I was so unprepared to hear his voice so close to me that I had trouble keeping my balance.

His cold hands grabbed my waist fast before I had the chance to fall over. I turned my head around too look at him and saw Edward's pale face in the dim light of the candles right beside me. He smiled and I felt the blush on my cheeks.

"What are you doing?" He asked me softly.

"Its Lucia Edward. I wanted to celebrate it with you." I answered him a bit embarrassed.

Edward just looked at me confused.

"A Swedish tradition," I sighed. Wasn't he supposed to be the old wise guy in this relationship? "Renée… It was one of her obsessions a while ago." I explained to him. My mother had obsessed with Sweden and all things related to it after she found out that her great grandmother was part Swedish or something like that. I hadn't shared her obsession except for Lucia, the story behind it with Lucia being forced to marry her cousin and later being punished with a sword in the stomach had always fascinated me.

"Then it all makes sense." He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

The touch of this cold lips against my warm cheek made a burning feeling and I trembled again.

"You look absolutely beautiful with the candles in your hair, but if you're going to react like this every time I kiss you I think it's safer if you took it off." He mumbled and lifted the crown of my head and put the candles out.

I giggled and the same second he put the crown down on a table a few feet's away from us he kissed me softly on my lips.

"I think I forgot to say hello." He mumbled against my skin with a very seducing voice.

"Hello Edward," I said dazzled by his voice.

"Hi Bella," Edward said and smiled his crooked smile that always made my knees feel weak. "So what do you want to do this Lucia morning?" He said with the same husky voice.

I kept back a giggle when he talked with that husky voice in my ear. "We have the whole house to ourselves…"

"Yes we do." Edward answered and bent down to kiss me softly on my lips and down on my neck. "What do you say about me making you breakfast?"

"That sounds perfect." I said with a big smile and put my arms around his neck and played with Edward's hair.

He lifted me up and walked towards the kitchen and I kept my hands around his neck.

"And maybe you could tell me more about these Swedish traditions?"

I nodded and rested my head on his chest the two seconds it took him to walk thought the whole house and in to the kitchen. Edward sat me down on the kitchen island and kissed my lips. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Eggs, thanks."

"Your wish is my command." He answered and opened the fridge to find the eggs and smiled lovingly towards me.

"Bella?" He said after a while and looked up from frying the eggs. "Did I hear you sing when you came in?"


End file.
